Kestrelflight
Kestrelflight is a mottled,Revealed in Sunrise, allegiances brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathersRevealed in an interview with Vicky Holmes and bright green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Kestrelpaw is a medicine cat apprentice; his mentor is Barkface. He is seen sick with whitecough and is unable to come to the Moonpool just as Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, gains Jaypaw for an apprentice. :Later, after he had recovered from whitecough, he and Weaselfur go to ThunderClan to ask for catmint for two of their elders. Leafpool tells them that ThunderClan is also low on catmint, but suggests that the RiverClan medicine cat, Mothwing, may have some. With Brambleclaw and Thornclaw, Leafpool agrees to go to RiverClan with Kestrelpaw and Weaselfur. Mothwing has enough catmint to give both Clans. Dark River :He is at the next half moon meeting, walking with Willowpaw to the Moonpool. Ahead of them is Jaypaw, who slows down to allow them to catch up with him, but Willowpaw always slows down with Kestrelpaw matching her step. :Kestrelpaw is surprised to see how high up the water was at the Moonpool, saying it was wide enough to hold every star in the sky. Outcast :At the half moon Gathering, he walks with Jaypaw, asking him what it's like to be blind. Jaypaw tells him that everything is dark, but is other senses are sharper because of it. Kestrelpaw sympathizes for him, making the ThunderClan apprentice angry. Eclipse :Barkface does not bring Kestrelpaw with him to the next half moon meeting, stating to the other medicine cats that he had trodden on a thorn and had to stay in camp, though Jaypaw suspects that he stayed behind to keep from being asked any difficult questions about the prey-stealing from Leafpool. Long Shadows :Jaypaw enters his dream with the intent of finding out where there was catmint on WindClan territory. Kestrelpaw treats Jaypaw with kindness, not suspecting Jaypaw's true intention. He brags that WindClan's territory holds many herbs, even though it looks barren. He goes on to tell Jaypaw that they have plenty of catmint, even showing him where it was. A rabbit then appears, and Kestrelpaw chases after it, allowing Jaypaw a chance to get away from him. :At the next half moon meeting, he watches Jaypaw receive his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. It is noted by Jayfeather that he looks just like Owl Feather. Sunrise :He is at the next Moonpool meeting with his mentor, Barkface. They wait for Jayfeather to catch up to them, not mentioning anything about Sol, a cat who the Clans believed traitorous and that ThunderClan was keeping prisoner. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Kestrelflight is seen briefly at a Gathering, looking nervous after Onestar had announced the death of Barkface, making Kestrelflight the sole medicine cat of WindClan. Fading Echoes'' :Kestrelflight makes a minor appearance at the Moonpool at the half-moon Gathering when he and Flametail tease Littlecloud about him getting old. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters